Password's 'Fishing'
by prometheus246
Summary: This is a little tag bit to 'Line In the Sand'. Sam obviously has letters to loved ones stored on her laptop in case of her untimely death. These are those...
1. Cassie

**Password's, 'Fishing'. **

**AN This is a little tag bit to _Line In the Sand._ Sam obviously has letters to loved ones stored on her laptop in case of her untimely death. She says that there is one to Cassie and...'some other people.' These are those... **

Dear Cassandra,

I really hope you never have to read this. I hate having to write this, but there are some important things that can't be left unsaid. In my last will, I have said that this letter is to be given to you should I die...unexpectedly(?) I don't think that's the right word. My job is dangerous. Death is always a possibility but I do the job anyway because of what's at stake – the safety and happiness of the people I care about.

Cass, when we found you, I became so attached to you, so quickly. My heart stopped every time I thought you were in danger. Leaving you in that bunker was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, so I didn't do it. I would never change that decision. I told you I loved you then and that hasn't changed. Wherever I am now, it still won't have changed.

Another of the important things I have to tell you is that Janet loved you, more than anything or anyone else in her life. You should have heard the pride in her voice when she talked about you. You always were and still are a lot like her. She would have been so proud of you now, I can't tell you how much. Always remember your Mom Cass, don't ever doubt how much you meant to her.

Make sure you and the guys look after each other. You couldn't ask for a better family. There are no better 3 men in the universe and they all love you dearly.

You're smart enough to do whatever you want to with your life. Never let anybody make you doubt what a wonderful person you are. Make the most of life and enjoy yourself. You have a talent for seeing all the good things around you – don't lose that and don't let go of the people you love.

I promised you that I'd never leave you on your own and I never will, Cassie. You're very brave, remember.

All my love, Sam.

**Tell me what you think, please? Another one up soon.**

**prometheus 246**


	2. Jack

**AN We don't know if Sam and Jack are together in season 10. There are several hints to suggest that they are, but we're not sure. So, I'm gonna do one letter for J/S established and one for not established. This is the not established one:**

Dear Sir, Colonel, General, Jack,

If you're reading this then something has happened to me - something I hadn't planned on. I struggled to decide how to write this, whether it would make whatever the situation is worse. The problem is that I don't know what situation might lead to your reading this or what may have happened between now and then.

All I can do is tell you exactly and honestly how I feel about you. (Deep breath) So here goes: You're the biggest part of my soul Jack. I don't think you ever realised how important you were to me; how much I depended on your presence in my life. The last 2 years have been different. As soon as we thought we might be done fighting, it hit the fan again. I can't tell you how much I think that sucks! I've really missed you and spend god knows how much time (when I should be working) thinking of you and wishing you were there. But what's worse is that I didn't take the opportunity I had to tell you all this. I wish I had had this 'conversation' with you earlier, at the cabin, maybe.

Since the zatarc test, we've never been able to be completely honest with each other – not about what mattered. Being your friend and teammate meant the world to me and I feel honoured to have had that opportunity. You constantly put yourself down, but don't think that the people close to you don't know how smart and brave you are.

As for us, I love you Jack. I have done for a long time now. I'm sorry if I've never told you this before now. If I die in this war then I want you to know that I always pictured my future, with you. I hoped to come clean about my feelings as soon as we were sure the Ori weren't a threat. I guess if you're reading this then I didn't get that chance. But it doesn't change the fact that despite everything we've both been through, the pain I know I felt - and maybe you did too - wanting to be with you. I never once doubted that I would always love you, even if I never get the chance to tell you so.

At some point, I wanted to marry you, start a life, a family together – grow old together.

Whether or not you felt the same way, you are part of my family and I hope you have a fantastic life. Look after Cassie and the guys. I'll always be close to you Jack, whenever you need me.

Love _always,_

Sam.

**AN The J/S established letter will be the last one. Please R and R. This one was difficult to write – trying to keep in character. Hope you liked it.**

**prometheus246**


	3. Mark

Dear Mark,

I know that if you're reading this letter you may be angry. We've been on good terms the past few years but I know you still have your issues with the air force. I always felt that you saw me as something of a traitor for joining. Whether or not that's true, I want to let you know that I do my job for several reasons. It has given me some of the greatest experiences of my life. It has given me the best friends anybody could ask for and the man I love. On top of this, it has given me the chance to work and fight in protection of the people I love. You know I can't tell you how, but I promise you, I have always worked to make the world a better place for your kids to grow up in.

I hope that this letter is never delivered to you. I hope to one day have a family of my own but your two kids have completely stolen my heart since the moment I met them. They're miracles Mark, and they are lucky to have you two as parents.

After Mom died, a lot of things changed. We both changed in ourselves but I always felt safe in the knowledge that if I needed you, you would be there for me. I can never tell you how much I appreciated having you there, whenever Dad was wasn't. You got me through the most difficult time of my life. You may hate this, but I don't think I would ever have healed enough to go to college and have this career without your influence during those few years. Thank you. I'm so sorry that pulled us apart.

I may have thought you were a stubborn asshole beforehand, but I admired you for having the courage to welcome Dad back into your life. The times we have spent together as a family since then have been so precious to me. I wish I could have gotten to know you all better than I do. You guys are my entire family and I can't fully express how important you all are to me. You're my brother and I love you.

Give my love to the family and look after them all for me. Give both of the kids a kiss from me.

Sam.


	4. Teal'c

Dear Teal'c,

I think I want to start by saying Thank you. Thank you for being so steadfast, such an unwavering pillar in my life. Your quiet support has been invaluable to me on so many occasions: Janet's death stands out. I don't know what I would have said, stood at that podium, without your help. Thank you for your bravery in deciding to join us. I know how much it cost you. Since then you have become such an integral part of my life that ...I honestly don't know how I would have made it through the last ten years without you.

You and the rest of SG1 are my family Teal'c and the idea of leaving you is so difficult to imagine. But I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate having met you. All of you, in different ways have made me into a different person. You have shown me that nothing is more powerful than the bonds between people who care for each other. That both strength and peace ultimately come from within.

Teal'c, if you are reading then then I am gone. But I think you understand better than anyone that everything will be ok. If I die, then it's with the knowledge that I had a family, made up of people who I love more than anything. I know that you will be as much a comfort and guardian to them as you have been to me.

Love Sam

**AN OK, Teal'cs was very difficult to think what to write. I rewrote so much of it so many times. It's not put out there but Sam really does rely on Teal'c and he is always the one who manages to comfort her during the worst times – Heroes, Paradise lost. I think he has had an immeasurable affect on who she is. Hope you liked. R and R please.**

**prometheus246**


End file.
